Two Rays of Sunshine
by fifty-shades-of-cilan
Summary: Making the decision is one thing, but trying to make yourself go through with it is a whole different ordeal. Best Wishes trio drabble of what happened after the cafe scene and the train departure in the anime. Please R&R nicely!


_Sorry for not posting in** so** long! I'm still alive, I've just been really stressed with school and all that fun stuff. :'D_

_In case you don't know, I'm still working on Heaven's Reach (if anyone cares) and I just might be resuming my work on A Tragedy to Be Reckoned With"! So keep an eyes out for updates with those stories._

_I decided at like 12 AM that it would be a good idea to make a slightly sad story between the Best Wishes trio sitting at the cafe and Iris and Cilan's train departure in the anime. So I hope you enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

"Well, while we're on the topic of it, we should go purchase your tickets," Alexa told the trio as they walked under the golden sunshine, the last rays of light they'd be together under.

Ash looked up at her, a firm expression on his face. "Alright," he replied. "Sounds good!" It looked to Cilan as if he was holding something back.

He, himself, certainly was. He couldn't tell if it showed or not, but he knew it was a hard pain to endure. It cramped up his entire body, almost making him unable to walk. His backpack seemed to weigh down his shoulders more than it usually did as if he had added something more to its tow. What was this feeling? Why did he feel so distant from them when this was there last moments together?

Without realizing, his feet began dragging on the ground as his walking slowed. He started to drag behind them, the three of them not seeming to notice with Alexa talking to them about Kalos, her home region. His heart was heavy and grew heavier as he watched them grow farther and farther away from him. He felt left behind, even though they'd never do such things to him, not ever.

His walking soon transitioned into standing, his legs no longer having the ability to continue a step forward. He looked down at his brown, worn shoes with their dull, golden buckles, in need of major polishing. But that's not what mattered to him right then. What mattered to him the most was...

Iris' blinked, a puzzled look on her face. She must have noticed someone was missing. She turned her head over her shoulder to Cilan, who still remained standing there. She stopped herself, catching the eyes and attention of Alexa and Ash. "Cilan?" Iris gently questioned the connoisseur. She softly patted over to him, the other two right behind. Ash came up a little closer than Iris, Alexa being behind Iris. "Is... Is something wrong?" She tried to get him to look up from his shoes, but to no avail. He still stared down at them, lost.

"Say something, Cilan," Ash added, looking just as worried as Iris. His hands were on his hips, Pikachu perched on his shoulder murmuring to Cilan: "Pika pi..."

Cilan made his hands into fists on his sides, his legs beginning to tremble. Small tears formed at the corners of his green eyes.

"I-I..." He started to speak. "I don't know how to put it for you two..." He turned his head away from them, trying not to cry.

"Wha... What is it?" Iris curiously questioned. Axew popped out of her hair and looked sadly at Cilan, saying: "Ax, Axew..."

A tear slipped down Cilan's cheek, but he furiously wiped it off. He sniffled and slowly looked up at their faces. His green eyes, usually shining all the time, was dull and quivering. He was silent for a few moments before bravely trying to talk.

"I'm conflicted so much right now," He whispered, a smile trying to creep across his sad face. "I... You two know how much fishing means to me... But..."

His face turned to what would resemble a young child, about to burst into wails but still slightly smiling. "I don't want to leave you two," he whined, tears forming again in his eyes. "My life was such a burden and a bore before I met you guys... I'm so grateful for all the fun we've had on this journey and..." He looked back down at his feet, his fists clenched tightly into fists and his knuckles turning white. He was giving pre-crying breaths, trying not to cry to begin with, but it was hopeless.

He lifted his head up towards the sky, up the to shining sun that was soon to set, and let out a heart-tearing cry. It hit Ash and Iris right in their hearts, themselves looking like they were going to cry. He began wailing loudly, people on the streets beginning to turn and look at the crying young man. He didn't care. He didn't care who looked, who saw. This wasn't about them.

"I don't want to give that up!" He wailed, hot tears streaming down his warm cheeks. "You change my life and shaped me to who I am today and I don't want to watch you two go!" He cried and cried, the tears not stopping no matter how hard he tried. They were an ever-flowing fountain that was unable to cease its flow.

He lifted his heavy head back down to look at them again. "I don't know what to say besides-" he paused to loudly sniffle. "besides how much you two mean to me! I'd do anything to relive what we had on our journey together! Anything!" He wailed louder, his face already so red from crying so much.

Ash and Iris' eyelids dropped over their eyes, only leaving a little of their eyes open. "Cilan..." Iris whispered, her voice quivering.

Cilan's knees trembled as he stood there, trying to find more of the right words to say. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to calm himself, but it was all but possible and easy to do.

"Whether it's two minutes or two days, I want to spend more time with you guys," He whispered, his voice croaking. "But... I know it's not possible. We've reached the end of our one-way path to find a three-way path and there's no way we can have the same dreams forever. In fact, we've had our own since forever. It's just... it's time to go our respective ways to fulfill our separate dreams. It's just how life is,"

"To be honest, I never wanted this to end," He continued, a little more calm. "But if I want to be the world's best Pokemon Connoisseur, I'm going to have to let it,"

Ash, Iris, and Alexa exchanged thoughtful looks. "He's right," Alexa spoke. "My sister and I had to separate from one another so I could be a reporter and she a gym leader. But, that doesn't mean the connection between the three of you and for me, my sister and I, has to end. It just means we're... we're growing up. We're learning and become responsible for our own futures. And because of that, some friends have to part ways,"

Everyone was silent. Ash's eyes glowed with a new light, but, at the same time, were filled to the brim with tears. Iris' were too, looking Ash in the eyes and then the both of them to Cilan.

"I never really thought of it that way," Ash whispered. "Maybe my ol- er, other friends feel this way, too," A few tears managed to escape and run down his face.

"Me, too," Iris tearfully added, thinking about her friends at the Village of Dragons.

"If I'm right," Alexa continued. "You and your brothers were conflicted as much as I was when you left them to go on this journey, Cilan. But they let you go. They let you be happy," Helioptile hopped onto her shoulder and smiled, trying to brighten everyone's faces and agreeing with its trainer. She then met eyes with Cilan's.

"Are you happy? Are you happy about all the bright souls and the dark ones you met on this journey? Are you happy to have a more flavorful pallet than before?"

Cilan stood there, eyes quivering. "Yes," he smiled, tears flowing out again. "I am," he wiped his tears and trembled as he tried to stand up straight.

"I guess I'm just going to miss my two rays of sunshine," He laughed softly, exchanging looks with Ash and Iris. He sniffled and opened up his arms. "Come here, you two,"

Ash and Iris burst into tears and ran into Cilan's arms, almost knocking him over. They squeezed him tight as they cried, like small children wanting attention.

"I'm so grateful," Cilan whispered into the tops of their heads, smiling.

"For what?"

Cilan looked up to Alexa, confused, Ash and Iris doing the same but still holding onto him with tear-stained faces.

"What are you grateful for, Cilan? Ash? Iris?" She restated, seeming a little sad herself. She looked around at all of them.

He blinked a few times before smiling down on Ash and Iris. "I guess I'm grateful for being given the meaning of life," he whispered, rubbing the children's arms.

"I'm grateful for being taught how friendship works," Iris whispered.

"I'm grateful for what it means to grow up," Ash finished it off. Him and Iris looked up at Cilan, still hugging him tightly.

"You know," Ash continued to speak. "Maybe someday, we could do this again. Just because we part ways now, it doesn't mean we have to let this go later," Cilan nodded.

"You're right, Ash," he replied. "Once I've finished with the fishing tournament, I'll go back home to my brothers and give you a call,"

"Me too," Iris added. "I'll return to the Village of Dragons once I battle Clair and call you as well," her and Cilan exchanged looks and then back to Ash.

"That sounds like a good idea," Alexa concluded, nodding. "Cilan, do you feel at least a little better now?" she made sure to look him in the eyes, to capture his emotions.

Cilan laughed softly, sniffled, and then finally nodded. "Yes,"

She smiled. She turned to her Gogoat and pulled out her camera. "Now let's capture this one last moment while we can," she said, adjusting the camera onto her head. "I'll be sure to get you each a copy,"

Cilan perked up. "Oh!" He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and pulled Ash's face towards him. "We've all been crying and have tears on our faces," He spoke as he gently wiped Ash's tears.

"Cilaaaaan!" Iris whined and huffed as he wiped hers. Alexa laughed, watching Cilan turn into a fatherly figure so suddenly.

"Ready now?" Alexa asked as Cilan wiped the last of his own tears from his face.

The three of them nodded. Cilan pull Ash and Iris close to him and they wrapped their arms around his back. They all smiled as Alexa took the shot.

"Perfect! I'll print them once we get your tickets,"

...

"I love traveling with you, Ash," Iris whispered, seeming sad again. "It was a great journey,"

"Yeah," Ash nodded in agreement.

"Our journey together with our Pokemon is something I'll never forget," Cilan added. It was quite obvious that he was still a little conflict, but had made up his mind at the same time. "I learned more from you than I can say..."

"I feel the same way, Cilan," Ash added, looking right into the connoisseur's green eyes. He was going to be strong and so were they. They had to be.

The departure bell rang.

They gazed sorrowfully at each other again. Cilan looked like he was about to cry again. But they braved it out.

Iris stepped backwards and onto the train. "Take care, Ash," she murmured, making herself smile.

Cilan followed behind her. "We'll see you again," He managed to say without crying out. Ash could tell he was holding it all in.

Ash forced a smile. "See you," he murmured to them.

The train doors closed and they began to slowly leave the station. Their words and voices echoed in his mind.

"It's a good life, Ash," Cilan's voice came to him in his mind. "Don't you worry. Keep your head held high,"

"We all learn from our mistakes, am I right?" Iris' voice followed. "I certainly can't be wrong because it was that way for me,"

Cilan and Iris waved from the train window. Have to remember their faces, their voices...

"Bye-bye! Best wishes, guys! Have a great trip!"

And with that, the sun set and all that stood was Ash once more.

* * *

_Hope you liked! Please R&R! ^_^_


End file.
